


Apprentice and Son

by whoisberu



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Other, Remorse, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars rebels - Freeform, feelings overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoisberu/pseuds/whoisberu
Summary: Post-ROTJShort one-shot inspired by the Rebels ending a few weeks ago.**originally posted on Tumblr a few weeks ago!





	Apprentice and Son

As the firelight began to die down, Luke felt a stirring in the Force around him. He kept his gaze forward, but turned his head to the trees.

“I’ve felt your presence for as long as I can remember," he said, "Before I could even recognize it as such. Who are you?”

Luke turned to the hooded figure behind him. She stepped out from the shadows, the firelight illuminating the white markings on her face.

Ahsoka walked out past Luke, closer to the pyre as she brought down her hood.

“Yes. I have been with you for many years, Luke Skywalker,” she spoke his name carefully, slowly… as if it was the first time she had ever allowed herself to say it out loud.

“A Jedi?”

She shook her head, closely watching the the black fabric on the pyre incinerate and crumble away.

“No. I don’t think I ever truly was," she paused, "Not like you."

Luke stepped up next to her, reaching down to pick up melted helmet, brushing off the dirt.

“You knew him, then?”

Ahsoka touched the helmet delicately, “Before this.” She looked up into the sky where debris still littered the stars from the explosion, “Before all of this.”

The last of the embers were almost gone and Ahsoka knew her time had come. She gently pushed the helmet back to Luke, “Thank you,” she whispered, “for doing what I could not. Your father is proud of you.”

“Where will you go?” Luke asked, already feeling her Force signature move away from him.

“To fulfill another promise,” she said. She turned and began to walk away from them, pulling her hood back over her head tails.

“Your Master is proud of you too.” his voice was quiet, but filled the growing space between them.

Ahsoka paused, taking in a small breath as his words sunk in. She stole a look back at him and smiled, “May the Force be with you… Master Skywalker.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ahsoka and Luke are my two favorite Star Wars characters so the possibilities that the end of Rebels gave us brought my new life :) 
> 
> Originally posted on my Tumblr: https://whoisberu.tumblr.com/ a few weeks ago with the series finale of Rebels! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
